edoggfandomcom-20200213-history
The Memory Finder
Back to Floralpikmin99 WARNING: This Page Contians Spoilers. Do not read if you plan to read the Book when It becomes public. The Memory Finder is a book written by no other than Floral herself. It revolves around a young 6th grade girl named Amy and her friend Anthony. Amy was stuck in her home almost her entire life by her parents. For 6th grade, her parents decide to send her to public school. At first Amy's excited but she later finds the reason she's been "Locked up" all those years. The morning before she leaves, Anthony is turned into a Mysterious butterfly-like creature called a Soulfly. Later in the day, She also meets up with a peculiar creature known as a Water Warrior. The book itself is meant to take place in the school Flora went to herself to attend 7th and 8th grade. This was the only book in the Secret Tribes-trilogy that broke the pattern Flora followed, The Time Keeper and The Dream Chaser were both written in the same grade as the main protagonist, however, never truly attending 6th grade, this book was written directly after The Dream Chaser in 8th grade. This is also the technical third book in the series. While it is possible to read the three books in any order without being too confused, this book is the latest and was written last. Summary After watching her friend Anthony being transformed into a small Soulfly, she later went to school, hiding her terrified friend in her room. After arriving at school, she meets Jena. After seeing a few odd occurances with the lighting in Mrs. Samz class the bell rings and she heads to Mr. Neilson's class. After trying to joke around with her new friend Jena, she realizes a Water Warrior was attempting to take her away to their world. Mr. Neilson sprung into action and fought the beast off. Later after class, Amy stayed behind with Mr. Neilson. He explained to her about the Water Warriors and the other tribes of Earth. He later explained that there was a whole group of teachers in the school knew about the tribes and worked there in hopes to soon teach the next generation about the mysterious beings. Soon after the school is again attacked by the Mysterious race, Mr. Neilson steps up and takes a hostage himself and conseals the warrior Kenari in the school basement. After forcing the weakened Warrior to work with them and assist them in their quest to save the other kids Mr. Neilson shows that he too has a Soulfly named Tari. Tari shows off her ability to send off a small blast, powerful enough to save her companion when the opponent has the upper hand. The group them travels into the Water Warrior's realm, in hopes to save the children and adults that were stolen by the tribe. Characters 'Main protagonists' Amy Anthony Jena Kenari 'Secondary protagonists' Maxwell Neilson Tari 'Minor characters' Mrs. Samz Kari Oum 'Main antagonists' Water Warrior King 'Tribes ' Water Warrior Dregian Soulfly Ferose Crystal Sprite Plot 'School arc' Trivia Category:Floralpikmin99 Category:Books Category:Secret Tribes-trilogy